Rayna Ivashov
Rayna Nadiya Ivashov (neé Ryaov)' '[she/her]'' is a 2018-introduced/2019-revamped and all-around character. She is the wife of sorcerer Aleksei Ivashov and the mother of Vitali and Viktoria Ivanshov, who are currently missing. She works in her husband's business, ''Ivashov's Potions, as his manager helping him manage all payments and other math items. While attending Ever After High almost thirty years ago, Rayna was chosen as the successor to Princess Vasilisa in the Russian fairy tale The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa. Because she ran away with Aleksei, Rayna dropped out and never took her legacy. The result of her leaving the story is unknown. Rayna constantly tells Aleksei that her leaving was the best choice of her life, had she stayed, she would have had to marry someone else (most likely a Charming), not one of her choice. If Rayna was attending Ever After High during the time of the Rebel Movement, she would most definitely align with the Roybels. History Early Life Childhood & Preadolescence Rayna is the youngest child and daughter of noble Radimir Ryaov and his wife, Marya, and the younger sister of Tatiana and Natasha "Sasha" Ryaov. Teen Years Before Ever After High Shortly before her fourteenth birthday, Rayna and her family learned she was the successor of Princess Vasilisa from the Russian fairy tale The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa. Her father did not want her to have the legacy, believing Tatiana was the better choice, obviously, as she was the eldest child. Rayna could only watch as her father argued with previous Headmaster Grimm who would be the next Princess Vasilia. Despite her father's attempts, Rayna was the chosen one and Radimir begrudgingly sent his daughter, under a set of rules: one, she had to focus on her studies, two, no extra activities, no going to parties, and third and final, definitely no dating. Accepting the terms, Rayna was sent to Ever After High to begin her schooling as the next Princess Vasilisa. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year Rayna was nervous coming to Ever After High since she wasn't one of the students who was born into the legacy. Thankfully, she was able to make friends, including her roommate, Alecta Leventis, the next Rhodopis, who was also another successor. For her Freedom Year, Rayna obeyed her father's rules, not wanting to be sent home. She admitted to Alecta that her home life was tense and sometimes unbearable, her father controlling everything she did. A few times, her parents, and older sister would make surprise visits making sure Rayna was obeying her rules. Alecta found it increasing annoying since Rayna was pretty much stuck in her dorm room not allowed to go out at all. She also noticed Rayna becoming increasingly jumpy like she was expecting her father to show up. Eventually, her parent's sudden visits started draining Rayna and upon Alecta's insistence, she began to see someone. The therapy visits helped and she continued going to them, but not telling her parents. Alecta insisted on paying for them so Rayna could still live a somewhat normal life. The summer of her Freedom Year, Alecta invited her to her place in Greece. It was a bit hard to convince her father, but Rayna's sister, Sasha, was able to help and convince their father it would be good for her to visit another country. Thanks to Sasha, Rayna went with Greece and continued for the next two years. Legacy Year In her Legacy Year, things back home have slightly improved, but still tense at home. Rayna continued to see a therapist over her home life with Alecta supporting her. Her parents' visits began to happen less, but they would send her eldest sister, Tatiana to make sure she was obeying the rules. There have been times when Sasha was sent, which allowed Rayna to relax a bit. She would go on and sign the Storybook of Legends. At the end of her second year, Alecta invited her to join her and her boyfriend (also her future prince) Zaire on a Trip to Africa; with help from Sasha, Rayna was able to accept. Yearbook Year The summer before her Yearbook Year, Rayna met traveler Aleksei Ivashov. Classic Year Due to her running away to be with Aleksei, Rayna did not attend her fourth and final year. Adult Years Hiding and Running After running away with Aleksei, they went into hiding, staying low and not appearing very much, trying to stay hidden from Rayna's parents. They took to traveling to various places, acting as tourists, even using an alias when in public to avoid being noticed, Aleksei also used his magic to change their appearances. During their "travels" they used the names "Viveca Sokolov" and "Zion Ostrovsky" with only a selected few knowing who they really were. Aleksei's mother, Valeriya, and Alecta were two that knew. Valeriya would help them when/if they needed it. Returning Home In their early twenties, Aleksei proposed to Rayna, who accepted. Now engaged, the two returned to Russia, to visit Valeriya. Unfortunately, they were not aware of Rayna's parents, Radimir and Marya confronting Valeriya at the same time. Aleksei learned that during their time "running" (or traveling as he puts it), Radimir and Marya learned that Aleksei's family lived in a city near where the Ryaov's lived. Unable to hold back, Aleksei snapped, unintentionally sending Rayna's parents back with his magic, surprising himself. Despite the surprise and shock of Aleksei's magic, and her parents trying to stay his magic was evil, Rayna stayed strong. She also gave her parents a choice, support her or she's gone. They refused, so she left them and stayed with the Ivashovs, who she admitted became more of a family than they ever were. After her parents left, Aleksei was surprised Rayna still wanted to be with him, even after that outburst. Now free of her parents, Rayna was happy to be married to Aleksei, not even caring about his family's financial issues they have. She was happy and that's all she cared about. Marrying Aleksei A year later, Aleksei and Rayna married. They had a small wedding, with close friends and family attending. Sasha, Rayna's older sister, and the only supporting member of her family were in attendance. They invited Rayna's best friend and former roommate, Alecta Leventis, now Queen of Egypt and married to her prince charming Zaire Farrow. Birth of the Twins A few years later, Rayna announced she was pregnant with their first child and Aleksei was very excited. Though they would later learn that their child was actually children, as Rayna was pregnant with twins. Nevertheless, the soon-to-be parents were very excited. Nine months later, Rayna gave birth to Vitali Nikolay and Viktoria Tatiana Ivashov. The disappearance of the Twins Unfortunately, their happiness with their children was long-lasted. One night, when the twins were just a few days old, someone broke into their house and took the children. Aleksei and Rayna were devastated and immediately began to search, which continues to this day. Current Years Currently, Rayna and Aleksei continue to search for their children, unwilling to give up, despite what others have said. When not out searching Rayna manages Aleksei's business, Ivashov's Potions. Characteristics Personality & Traits TBA Physical Appearance Rayna is a young woman of Russian descent. She has long strawberry-blonde hair, which she often keeps pulled back into a low ponytail, and shining light blue eyes. She most often wears a lot of modern-day clothing, such as blouses, jeans, and dress shirts. While traveling as "Viveca Sokolov", Rayna took the appearance of a Russian woman with short amber-brown hair and green eyes. Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities Skillset Fairy Tale - The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa How the Story Goes : Main article: The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa How Does Rayna Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Relationships Family Parents Father - Radimir Ryaov Rayna has a very unhealthy - probably toxic - relationship with her father. Growing up, he was very controlling, the borderline of abusive, telling her what she could and couldn't do. Their relationship only started to really show how controlling he was when Rayna went to Ever After High (which he was very reluctant to let her go). Mother - Marya Ryaov TBA Siblings Sister - Tatiana Ryaov TBA Sister - Natasha "Sasha" Ryaov Rayna is the youngest of the three sisters and gets along better with Sasha. It may be due to Sasha not caring with what Rayna does, but it's unknown. At this time, Sasha is the only person of her family Rayna continues to communicate with. She was also the only one allowed at her wedding to Aleksei. Sasha meets her sister and brother-in-law weekly and is helping them find their missing children. Children Son - Vitali Ivashov Daughter - Viktoria Ivashov In-Laws Through her marriage to Aleksei, Rayna is related to the Ivashov family. Unlike Aleksei and her side of the family, Rayna gets along wonderfully with her in-laws. Mother-in-Law - Valeriya Ivashov Brother-in-Law - Feliks Ivashov Sister-in-Law - Klavdiya Ivashov Friends Queen Alecta El Sayed Back in the day, Rayna became good friends with her roommate, then known as Alecta Leventis. Alecta helped Rayna out when she needed to sneak out and see Aleksei, she covered for her. Alecta could see how much both Rayna and Aleksei liked each other. Even now, the two continue to communicate with each other, Alecta helping as much as she can to find Vitali and Viktoria. Romance Husband - Aleksei Ivashov Rayna is very much in love with her husband, even after years of being with him. They first met during Rayna's high school years. They met when they were 17/18-years-old and Rayna was in her third year of Ever After High. Both ends, it was love on first sight, but couldn't be together due to the rules Rayna's father set for her. Education Class-ics Schedule During her time at Ever After High, Rayna took a few Princess-y classes, some that she found annoying at times. Quotes TBA Trivia * Her full name is Rayna Nadiya Ryavo Ivashov. ** Rayna is the Bulgarian form of the name "Regina", meaning "Queen". *** The reason for picking this name is merely on how it sounded, not the meaning or where it originated. ** Nadiya is a Russian name and is also a diminutive of the name "Nadezhda", as well as being the modern Ukrainian word meaning "hope". ** Ryavo is a Russian surnameEnterainism - Russian Last Names ** Ivashov is a Russian last name that is derived from the first name Ivan, which means “God’s grace.”.To Discover Russia - Top 20 Russian Family Names and Meanings Notes * Rayna is one of two co-owned characters of ShadowSpirit020 and WiseUnicorn, the other being Aleksei Ivashov. * Rayna was first created when Shadows saw some pages of other parent characters and got talking with WiseUnicorn to make the parents for Blake and Brangwen Von Dark. * Rayna was originally named "Catherine Hamilton" and was a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake. In 2019, her character and everything was revamped. Timeline * 22 July 2019: Catherine is renamed to Rayna. * 17 July 2019: Catherine's page is revamped. * 15 January 2018: Catherine's page is made References Category:Shadows' characters Category:WiseUnicorn's characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Nobility Category:Russian